Vaincus
by Griseldis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Erwin savait que parler pendant plus de cinq minutes de ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors de leurs activités professionnelles était quelque chose qui gênait énormément Levi. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour déchiffrer les subtiles émotions humaines de ce genre. "Parfois, tu deviens vraiment bizarre avec moi… et ce n'était pas comme ça avant l'arrivée d'Eren."


Cette histoire est publiée aujourd'hui pour célébrer le moisnnoversaire (mensuversaire, ça sonne vraiment trop mal) du forum de Neechu l' **A** ssociation **P** our la **D** éfense d' **E** rwin **S** mith. Il va sans dire que je ne peux assez vous recommander d'aller y faire un tour. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, le lien est sur mon profil.

Je dédie donc cet OS à tous ses membres et particulièrement à sa fondatrice !

* * *

 _Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de **Derrotados**_ _, une fic de **Hessefan**_ _(id: 1989991_ _)_ _Vous trouverez les liens pertinents dans mon profil. Si jamais vous avez le niveau en espagnol, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction._

 _Cette histoire peut-être vu comme une sorte d'alternative au chapitre 58 et il a été écrit à l'origine pour **Petula Petunia** , une magnifique auteur d'EruRi._

* * *

.

 **Vaincus**

.

Le meilleur soldat de l'Humanité n'était pas parfait, lui aussi pouvait échouer. Erwin Smith le comprit quand le geôlier lui montra la lettre. C'était une simple question, mais pour lui cela devenait une certitude.

'Le plus grand voleur de tous les temps est tombé ?'

La photographie montrait un corps qu'Erwin reconnaissait, à des détails comme le fin bracelet vert au poignet gauche ou à la forme des doigts. Même si ce cadavre n'avait plus de tête à cause d'un artefact moderne qui l'avait faite exploser, pour lui, il était tout de même identifiable.

L'humanité avait perdu, et pas seulement à son héros.

La défaite était un fait.

Erwin ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise dans le couloir de la mort que cet après-midi-là.

 _Tu as dit que tu ne pleurerais pas._ La voix résonna dans sa tête au moment où il se rendit compte que c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il replia le journal et se remit à lire le livre qu'il avait demandé quelques heures auparavant.

Il lui avait promis. Une semaine était passée mais il se souvenait de ce jour avec une clarté parfaite.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'intéressant dans cette pratique immonde d'échange de fluides corporels ? Sperme, salive, sang et… erk, » lâcha-t-il avec un profond dédain. « En plus, du sexe entre deux hommes. C'est-à-dire… nous parlons de foutre une bite dans un cul. Du cul sort la merde… C'est dégoûtant, soldat.

─ N-non, je ne voulais pas dire que…

─ Si tu veux faire ce genre de chose avec moi, je te le dis tout de suite, n'y pense pas, même pendant que tu te branles ou que tu te fourres avec un concombre. »

Eren pâlit d'horreur. Il tenta de parler, mais le choc était si violent qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

« N-non, non, non… je… » Il voulait tenter de lui expliquer ce que même lui n'arrivait à comprendre. Il était évident que son geste, qui avait l'impulsivité de la jeunesse, n'était qu'une étape supplémentaire dans cette étrange relation qui les unissait. Il voulait simplement passer plus de temps en compagnie de son supérieur mais Levi ne le laissait jamais s'approcher et Eren n'avait pas compris les raisons. Et bien, elles étaient là.

« Tu as une idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir du sperme dans le cul la première fois ? continua-t-il avec brusquerie. Ça te colle une terrible envie de chier, pire que si tu t'étais bâfré de mûres. Et sans oublier les odeurs et les bruits involontaires. Ne parlons même pas des redoutables 'accidents'. » Il secoua la tête.

« Je voulais juste…

─ Le sexe c'est dégueulasse, conclut-il catégorique

─ Je… juste, » Eren recula d'un pas, en avalant sa salive. « Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez faire une promenade, juste ça. » Il paraissait être sur le point d'aller pleurer dans un coin.

« Bien sûr. D'abord, une promenade, après on se pelote et on sait tous comment ça finit. » Il fit non de l'index. « Oubliez ça, soldat. Vous ne poserez jamais un doigt sur moi. »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer cette dernière phrase, Eren s'était déjà enfui en courant. Levi attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher un rire rauque dont Erwin fut l'unique témoin. A dire vrai, c'était le seul qui connaissait son côté espiègle.

Il avait fallu des années pour que Levi se montre à lui comme il était. Erwin comprenait que chaque chose devait se faire en son temps. Il était difficile pour Levi de faire confiance aux autres, peut-être parce que tôt ou tard, les gens qui l'entouraient finissaient par mourir. Il gardait un profil bas et ne permettait pas que quiconque ne le connaisse plus que nécessaire.

'Cela peut aussi s'interpréter comme de la timidité,' lui avait dit Erwin un matin d'introspection. 'Tu passes pour revêche, mais en vérité… tu t'éloignes des gens parce que tu ne sais pas comment avoir une discussion amicale.'

'Timidité, mon cul, je n'ai pas d'intérêt à ce que les gens me connaissent _mieux_ ou plus _intimement_.'

'Tu sais que tu es adorable ?'

À cette occasion, Levi avait tenté de lui arracher un bras. La vie était parfois ironique.

« Ça, c'était très cruel, Levi, lui dit-il en essuyant une larme de rire tandis qu'il cherchait à contenir son hilarité.

─ Tu insinues que j'ai été trop loin?

─ Il est encore jeune… Tu as brisé ses illusions de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

─ Qu'il apprenne à la dure s'il ne comprend pas autrement, contra-t-il, en plus c'est toi qui m'as poussé à le faire.

─ Je t'ai seulement dit qu'Eren était très assidu auprès de toi et qu'il fallait que tu t'en occupes parce que ça pouvait poser des problèmes dans le futur. Je ne t'ai jamais dit de lui faire aussi peur. » Un rire lui échappa. Il n'oublierait jamais le visage d'Eren.

─ Peu importe. » Il haussa les épaules. « ''Mission accomplie'', pas vrai ? L'objectif est atteint.

─ Oh que oui… Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant Eren y pensera à deux fois avant de t'inviter à prendre un thé, mais… » Il garda le silence et toussota avec un sourire.

« Ça ne te semble pas assez ? » Levi le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du dédain et continua d'une voix lassée : « Tu veux un truc plus frappant comme… qu'il nous voit en train de nous envoyer en l'air ou une saleté de ce genre ?

─ Tu penses vraiment toujours ça à propos du sexe ? » Erwin perdit le fil de pensées plus importantes, en réfléchissant sur le sujet. En un instant, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et son sourire s'effaça mais ce n'était pas une expression de sévérité, c'était simplement le visage qu'il avait d'habitude quand il réfléchissait et faisait des plans par exemple.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Erwin se gratta la joue, perdu dans ses souvenirs récents.

« En partie si, » admit-il en décroisant les jambes, comme s'il voulait l'inviter à s'asseoir dessus. Ou il en rêva seulement. « C'est qu'alors je ne comprends pas que… »

Levi l'ignora pour regarder par la fenêtre, comme s'il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Erwin savait que parler pendant plus de cinq minutes de ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors de leurs activités professionnelles était quelque chose qui gênait énormément Levi. Il croyait connaître les raisons, mais il ne les lui avait pas demandées. Il avait toujours voulu l'interroger, mais jamais avec une intensité suffisante – comme aujourd'hui – et ce pressant besoin de savoir.

C'était vrai, Levi détestait cet échange nécessaire de fluides et de bactéries. La simple idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles le dégoûtait ; de fait, malgré le temps depuis lequel ils partageaient le même lit, il continuait d'avoir les mêmes manies que la première fois, peut-être plus calmes ou discrètes.

« Tu le sais, » murmura Levi comme si ce silence qui s'étendait entre eux après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sans se le dire l'incommodait : « Avant de te rencontrer, ça ne… m'intéressait pas.

─ Je sais. » Il n'y avait pas de suffisance dans sa voix, même s'il aimait l'idée.

À cette époque, Erwin n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir l'inexpérience totale de Levi en la matière, après tout c'était un voyou de la capitale, avec une mauvaise réputation et un casier criminel plutôt sanglant. Levi lui avait avoué qu'il n'était pas très doué pour discuter avec les femmes, et encore moins avec les hommes, dans les moments qui précédaient une possible relation sexuelle. Il n'avait non plus jamais ressenti un intérêt excessif à l'idée de connaitre d'autres corps que le sien (oh, oui, il en connaissait chaque centimètre). Il prenait plaisir à l'acte, ça il ne l'avait jamais démenti, mais il lui était difficile d'accepter l'idée de franchir les barrières et d'avoir un contact intime avec un autre. Peau contre peau… Sueur et sperme. Il pouvait tolérer sa propre semence maculant son ventre, mais pas celle d'un autre.

C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que ça arrive avec Erwin. La première fois que cette substance blanche qui n'était pas la sienne avait touché sa peau il n'avait pas senti autant de répugnance que ce qu'il aurait cru.

'Ça te dit de baiser avec moi ?' avait-il demandé à Erwin après quelques jeux manuels qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Sentir ce sexe monstrueux grandir dans sa main avait paru éveiller sa curiosité mais sa manière d'accepter sa défaite sur le chapitre du sexe avait été dit du ton le plus indifférent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade en ville : Bon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui, alors…

Levi avait planté ses yeux dans les siens deux secondes avant de se rendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il était beau et que personne ne pouvait nier ça, mais qu'il n'avait pas accepté de partager des fluides avec lui seulement parce qu'il était attirant, mais aussi parce qu'Erwin le connaissait assez bien à ce moment-là et que, malgré ses manies, il l'acceptait.

Comme un accord verbal qui n'aurait pas eu de mots. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un de si compliqué ne serait pas une tâche facile ou gratifiante, du moins au début. Erwin l'avait toujours très bien compris et c'était précisément pour cela que Levi consentait.

Oh, tout ne fut pas couleur de rose, parce que Levi n'était pas docile, c'était un animal sauvage, au lit et en dehors, et si par-dessus son caractère on ajoutait toutes ses manies… Pour Erwin ça avait été une vraie bataille, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle, un but dans sa vie.

D'entrée de jeu, Levi l'avait prévenu que, même ivre ou drogué, Erwin ne lui fourrait pas son sexe dans ce trou dégueulasse. Il n'acceptait pas non plus le sperme sur une quelconque partie de son anatomie. Et l'embrasser… L'embrasser coûta à Erwin son arête nasale.

Il y avait des nuits, des nuits douloureuses, où il se demandait pourquoi il persistait. Par masochisme ? Mais non, il découvrit bientôt que c'était parce que Levi aimait tout ça, il lui était seulement difficile de laisser ses obsessions en dehors du lit. Combien de fois Erwin était resté la jouissance à fleur de peau parce que son _partenaire_ ( ***** ) s'était mis à nettoyer quelques gouttes pécheresses qui, d'une hardiesse folle, l'avaient contaminé ?

Il s'était promis, à lui-même, d'au moins essayer. Parce que bien sûr, quand Levi ne se levait pas du lit de mauvaise humeur et partait tout nu en claquant la porte, ou quand il ne se répandait pas en menaces ou en coups de pied, le sexe était grandiose.

Et le plus amusant de tout ça c'était que les gens semblaient prendre plaisir à inventer les théories les plus folles ou à répandre des rumeurs sur la quantité absurde d'amants que Levi avait, sur la taille remarquable de son sexe ou ses appétits charnels. À en croire les gens, il s'était tapé la moitié de la ville quand en réalité, Levi, _son Levi_ , était un homme qui dépassait la trentaine avec beaucoup de manies, un seul amant dans toute sa vie légendaire et sans intérêt pour découvrir d'autres corps, car ça c'était quelque chose qu'Erwin ne lui avait jamais interdit : après tout Levi n'était pas un objet, il ne lui appartenait pas.

Il était à lui, comme le regard qu'il lui offrait dans le présent. Il était à lui, non pas de corps, ça ne lui avait jamais importé, mais il était à lui d'une manière spéciale, parce qu'Erwin n'avait jamais eu la prétention de le 'posséder' d'aucune manière et même si Levi n'avait pas d'intérêt pour les relations, ils en étaient là tout de même.

« Quoi ? » demanda Erwin en le voyant attentif à ses gestes, avec la pressante anxiété de pouvoir les déchiffrer pour ne pas avoir à poser de questions.

« Je déteste quand tu te tais et que tu me regardes avec un sourire, râla-t-il en s'appuyant contre un meuble.

─ Je le fais souvent ? » Erwin se toucha le visage, comme une manière idiote de vérifier.

« Dernièrement, oui… et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais.

─ Vraiment, tu te demandes pourquoi je souris quand je te regarde ? » Il rit à peine. Parfois, Levi n'était vraiment pas doué pour déchiffrer les subtiles émotions humaines de ce genre.

« Le sexe est dégoûtant, » dit-il, comme s'il n'y avait rien derrière ces mots mais Erwin savait que c'était sa manière de fuir ces moments incommodes où ils se sentaient comme un couple sur le point de se marier et d'avoir des enfants.

« C'est incroyable que tu dises ça après de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. »

Levi raidit son dos comme si l'autre avait lâché un blasphème. D'un doigt d'honneur, il mit les choses à égalité.

« Que j'ai avalé ton sperme et que je t'ai permis de dormir collé à moi, tout suant et répugnant…

─ Tu m'as fait prendre une douche, murmura-t-il.

─… ne change rien à la réalité en soi. L'acte sexuel est sale.

─ Mais agréable, c'est comme quand… tu manges avec les doigts ou que, enfant, tu te mets à barboter dans une flaque de boue. »

Levi le regarda et battit des paupières.

« Oui, ironisa-t-il avec lassitude, c'est tout comme. »

Erwin ne retint plus son rire.

« Alors… ça veut dire que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te balader par là en avalant du sperme d'autres hommes et en dormant collé aux gens.

─ Je ne crois pas non. » Il comprenait qu'Erwin le disait particulièrement pour Eren. « Tu ne me connais pas ou quoi ?

─ Tant mieux. »

Levi lui tourna le dos, lâchant un soupir sonore et exagéré. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Il comprenait l'avertissement en soi mais il avait cette suspicion désagréable que ça pourrait être de… la jalousie ? Erwin n'avait jamais était enclin à ce genre de sentiments, pas avec lui.

Non, sûrement, ce ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie.

Levi secoua la tête et le geste fut si évident qu'Erwin se remit à rire en le voyant si absorbé en lui-même comme s'il était seul.

« Je ne t'ai jamais donné de raisons, marmonna-t-il.

─ De quoi tu parles ?

─ De Eren… » répondit-il et il se tourna à nouveau, mais sans soutenir son regard. Il ne pouvait pas. « Ce n'est pas la première personne qui montre ce genre d'intérêt pour moi…

Erwin hocha doucement la tête, il l'avait coincé. C'était vrai : étant qui il était, Levi éveillait l'admiration et l'intérêt des hommes comme des femmes.

« C'est vrai… mais, » il ne voulait pas mentir, il n'avait aucune besoin de le faire, « c'est le premier qui a effectivement éveillé ta curiosité.

─ Oh bordel, » contra-t-il en portant ses mains à sa tête comme s'il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, même s'il ne le fit pas. « Alors c'est bien de la jalousie » lâcha-t-il comme s'il avait découvert qu'Erwin était atteint d'une maladie mortelle et hautement contagieuse.

« On peut dire les choses comme ça, » déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Oui c'était de la jalousie. Et oui, ça le surprenait lui-même de découvrir qu'il pouvait en ressentir.

« C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à échanger des fluides puants avec lui. » Il signala la porte, comme si Eren était là. De fait, c'était effectivement le cas. « Définitivement, il y a des choses desquelles je ne peux pas te parler.

─ Levi… chantonna-t-il.

─ À partir de maintenant, mes fantaisies sexuelles avec des titans, exagéra-t-il, je me les garderai. Tu ne peux pas faire un drame parce UNE fois, ce morveux de merde m'a fait bander.

─ De quoi as-tu besoin, Eren ? dit Erwin en signalant la porte.

Levi se retourna pour voir Eren dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le garçon était effrayé, surpris et désemparé. Lui-même n'eut pas un battement de cil.

Eren oublia ce qu'il était venu faire et avant que Levi puisse lui demande ce qu'il foutait là, il s'enfuit à nouveau.

« Je crois qu'avec ça, ce sera suffisant pour l'épouvanter. » Il avait l'air satisfait que les choses se soient si bien déroulées, sans même le faire exprès.

« Oui, convint Ewin. Maintenant il va avoir peur de toi,

─ Satisfait ?

─ Non, pas encore. » Il se mit debout, et il était si grand et intimidant. Même si pour Levi, ce que les gens trouvaient intimidant chez Erwin, l'excitait.

« Tu veux une preuve de ma loyauté ? se moqua-t-il. Allez, Erwin… toi et moi nous savons qu'il n'est pas facile de me mettre un doigt dessus. Avant qu'Eren arrive à bon port, il se sera fatigué d'essayer.

─ Oh, alors tu penses le laisser essayer ?

─ Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Il recula quand l'autre avança. « Si tu dois utiliser ma bouche, plutôt que des mots que je n'ai pas dit, mets-y autre chose.

─ Ma langue, malgré la salive?

─ Ta queue, malgré le sperme, » dit-il d'un ton pince sans rire, tournant sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre ses lèvres, mais Erwin le saisit avec force du seul bras qu'il avait et le souleva sans prévenir. « Je déteste que tu me portes.

─ Ça dépend des circonstances.

─ Évidemment, mais là je ne suis pas à poil alors je déteste. Fais-moi descendre, » ordonna-t-il entre ses dents et avec un regard glacial.

« Pourquoi est-ce je ne peux pas sentir en sécurité par rapport à Eren ? » La question avait l'air de s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'à Levi.

« Incroyable… Le grand et fort Erwin Smith, qui fait craquer les pierres quand il marche dessus, se sent intimidé par un gamin. Tu es pathétique, » se plaignit-il, et pour l'avoir regardé en face, incita le baiser.

Erwin avait traversé la barrière virtuelle des convenances pour ne pas seulement lui mettre la langue dans la bouche, mais avait réussi à se débrouiller d'une quelconque manière pour qu'il lui réponde avec ardeur.

Émotions. Trop d'émotions.

« J'ai compris.

─ Hein ? » Levi retomba sur ses pieds sur le parquet avec un bruit sec quand Erwin le lâcha. Ce n'était plus comme avant, il lui était difficile de maintenir ces soixante-cinq kilos avec un seul bras.

« Rien, » répondit-il avec tranquillité en se retournant pour se rediriger vers son bureau et redonner à Levi l'espace dont il avait besoin.

« Non, maintenant parle, bordel.

─ Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je t'aime, » lui dit-il comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ces mots alors que ça l'était. Mais d'une certaine manière, il lui avait dit d'autres façons. « Et en y pensant, je suppose que ne pas savoir si tu m'aimes génère en moi une certaine insécurité. »

─ 'Un bon amant te dira toujours qu'elle est sortie propre, même si ce n'est pas vrai', » cita-t-il et Erwin commença à rire en écoutant dans la bouche de cet homme farouche ses propres paroles, celles qu'il lui avait dites la première fois qu'il avait réussi à le pénétrer complément, à une époque où coucher avec Levi était toute une odyssée. « Tu sais ? Quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai su que j'avais un problème, le plus gros des problèmes, mais… Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de se mortifier avec ça, pas vrai ?

─ C'est vrai… nous allons mourir. » Erwin ouvrit en grand ses yeux, un peu théâtral. « Aujourd'hui, demain, dans cinquante ans. Alors… pourquoi aimer ? »

Levi regarda le sol, intimidé par ce défi, car c'en était un.

« Je déteste parler de ces choses, tu le sais.

─ Oui, et je déteste parler avec toi de ce genre de choses.

─ Foutu Eren, murmura-t-il, contrarié.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Eren ?

─ Je trouve ça drôle que ce soit toi qui me le demandes. » Levi haussa un sourcil. « Parfois, tu deviens vraiment bizarre avec moi… et ce n'était pas comme ça avant l'arrivée d'Eren.

─ Ça t'ennuie que je t'aime ?

─ Non, » nia-t-il en secouant même la tête, appuyée contre le mur. « Seulement ça me rend triste. Vraiment triste.

─ C'est un cas perdu d'avance, pas vrai?

─ C'est simplement que je peux mourir du jour au lendemain. » Il tendit les bras pour l'accueillir quand Erwin s'approcha de lui à nouveau. « C'est pour ça que je le dis.

─ Alors il faudra que tu prennes plus soin de ta vie. » Il se baissa assez pour lui mordre le cou et lui arracher un gémissement doux.

« Oh oui, ce serait horrible de revenir te voir sous la forme d'un fantôme et de te voir pleurer comme une petite fille. » Il s'accrocha à lui, avec force.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer si tu meurs.

─ Tu me le jures ? supplia-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise qu'Erwin portait depuis ce matin.

─ Je te le jure.

 _Menteur._

« Baise-moi.

─ Pour sceller la promesse ? » Il s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir lui déboutonner le pantalon.

« Non, baise-moi juste parce que j'ai envie de baiser, Erwin. Ne commence pas à être romantique.

─ D'abord, promets-moi la même chose, pressa-t-il, avant de continuer à le déshabiller avec une seule main.

─ Je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

─ Levi…» gronda-t-il, comme si dans ce reproche était implicite la situation turbulente dans laquelle ils vivaient.

« Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper pour moi, tu le sais bien. »

 _Menteur._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La cellule s'ouvrit cette nuit-là. Son geôlier était mort et ses souvenirs endormis.

Erwin sourit, parfois il oubliait que Levi avait des origines très sombres et que falsifier sa propre mort, avec la qualité d'un artiste, c'était quelque chose que lui seul pouvait faire. Il avait toujours été très soigneux sur les détails.

Peut-être que, pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas encore vaincus.

Ou si ?

 _« Un bon amant te dira toujours qu'elle est sortie propre, même si ce n'est pas vrai. »_

 _Tu sais quoi… ? Quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai su que j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ferais pour toi. À commencer par t'aimer._

.

* * *

( ***** ) ndt : En français dans le texte.

* * *

 _Et on respire tous en cœur parce que Levi est bien vivant. J'avoue avoir ri en lisant la première fois tellement je trouvais la dynamique entre Levi et Erwin drôle et ce, même si je croyais que Levi était mort. Je rappelle que ce OS a été publié aujourd'hui pour célébrer le forum de l'APDES (lien sur mon profil) qui vient tout juste d'avoir un mois ! Félicitations forum, félicitations Neechu !_

 _Si vous avez aimé, j'ai également traduit un autre OS de cet auteur "Sur mon cadavre" même si ce n'est pas du tout le même genre._

 _Comme toujours, pensez au guide :)_


End file.
